Please Don't Go
by catandmouse10
Summary: They hope she realizes in the last few moments of his life, he found more peace with her than he had ever known before. Warning: Major Character Death.


A/N: Why am I doing this to myself? That's right, I hate myself! This is going to be my first Jemma and Clint story. And guess what? Someone is going to die. Excuse me while I go sit in a corner and cry. The song that is featured in the fic is really sad. If you want to listen to it, it's called "Please Don't Go" by Barcelona. But if you listen to it and cry, it's not my fault. I told you it was sad! I hope you guys enjoy it and leave reviews if you want.

Please Don't Go

Ward just shot him. He had been shot because he was trying to protect her. Now, Ward was gone and he was laying on the floor, bleeding profusely. She could feel him watching her with his gray eyes. She remembered thinking those eyes reminded her of rain clouds. She had mentioned it to him before and he just laughed and said she was cute.

She could have died happy and gone to Heaven that day. But, now instead she was living through Hell.

"Don't worry Clint I will save you." She sounded so determined as she reached into her medical bag with shaky hands. He couldn't leave her, not now. She needed him.

"Jemma, please stop." He grabbed on to her arm, to get her attention. She looked down at him as tears began to fill her brown eyes. He knew that she knew what he was asking of her. And he knew she would still do everything in her power to keep him from dying, even though there was no chance of saving him.

"Let me try, please Clint." She begged him. She had never begged for anything in her life. But if she had the chance to keep him alive she would. She had a duty to him and she would do everything in her power to make sure he lived a long and healthy life.

He nodded his head, reluctantly. He knew he was dying, but he knew this was Jemma's job. She wouldn't give up on him until his very last breath. And he figured that would be coming soon. He would bleed out on ground with her by his side. Hydra won this round but they would lose the war. And he was sad that he wouldn't be around to see that.

She managed to get the bullet out but that only seemed to make the bleeding worse. He could hear her saying "Oh God please no" to herself. It broke his heart to see her in this state, with unshed tears in her brown eyes and his blood staining her hands. It broke his heart to see the hope that she could save him leave her eyes and that was not the last sight he wanted to see.

"Jemma," She focused her attention on him again and he smiled. "Will you sing me a song?" He had heard her sing before and she thought she had a beautiful voice. Her song selection wasn't the best, but that didn't matter.

"No I can't Clint. I am trying to save your life." She tries to focus on the task at hand. But she realized a while ago she was fighting a losing battle. She didn't want to lose him though. She didn't want him to die.

"Please Jemma," He tugged on her arm again until she put down the stuff from her medical bag down and focused on him. "Sing me a song."

She swallowed and sat with her legs crossed before she rested his head in her lap. She took in a deep breath and in a shaky voice. "Oh please don't go," A few of the tears that had trapped began to fall as she continued. "I want you so," She ran her fingers over his cheek as he reached up to touch her face. "I can't let go," She leaned down and kissed his forehead, leaving a light pink lipstick stain there. "For I lose control."

She stopped and looked down at him. "That was beautiful, Jemma." He closed his eyes and took one final breath, seconds later he was gone. She pulled his body close to her own and began to sob. She sat like that for an hour until Coulson and the others found her.

"Jemma?" Coulson said gently as he shook her. Her brown eyes were vacant as she looked up at him. Clint's body fell away from her a little bit, just enough for Coulson to see the blood that covered Jemma's blouse.

"Sir, he's gone," Her voice held no emotion as she spoke. "He bleed out over an hour ago."

Coulson turned to face Tony Stark and Steve Rogers who were standing behind him. She didn't even notice they were there, not until Tony spoke anyway. "You should get her cleaned up Coulson. We will take care of Clint."

The older man walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Jemma, we have to go. Steve and Tony will make sure Clint is well taken care of." She looked down at Clint and then back up at Coulson. He nodded his head and she slowly lowered his body to the floor.

When she stood up all three men looked at her with similar looks of sadness. She was drenched in the deceased archer's blood and she was being forced to leave him. All three of them knew she didn't want to leave Clint's body with Tony and Steve. However, she knew it was for the best. She let Coulson lead her away from Clint. She didn't even look at the body one final time. She had said her goodbyes, now she just had to find a way to move on with her life.

Once Jemma and Coulson were gone, Steve and Tony prepared to move Clint's body. Steve looked him over as Tony talked to someone over the ear piece. Steve assumed it was Maria Hill or Pepper Potts.

"Tony," Steve said once Tony was done talking to whoever he had been talking to. "He died smiling."

"That's because he had Jemma with him in his last moments." Tony responded and in that moment both men promised they would take care of Jemma for him. He would have wanted them too.

They remained silent until a medical team came and took Clint's body away. They walked with the body of their fallen comrade out to the ambulance. He had never really had peace in his life, but Tony and Steve both knew he had found it in her arms the last few moments he had been alive. It was something they were thankful for and they hoped Jemma knew that too.


End file.
